Tris the rebel
by The ultimate book lover252
Summary: Tris is new at Divergent High. With her brother, Caleb, being the child that is great at everything Tris needs a way to define herself. Will she let her new friends in on her secret, or will she just simply blend into the background. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.
1. Chapter 1

**hey people!**

 **This is a new story and i will publish a chapter in the next few weeks but i just need to add the final touches.**

 **Please be patient and in the meanwhile check out my other story A Stark In Dauntless.**

 **-Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Tris Prior and I am unique. My family has just moved to Chicago and I will be starting a new school. Divergent high. Stupid name right?

Once I am washed, dressed and my teeth are brushed, I look in the mirror. I am certainly not beautiful, not by a long shot. Let's just add that to the list of things that my brother is better than me at. He beats me at everything, and I'm sick of it.

As I stare at my self in the mirror I notice that I have gained a few new curves that I haven't noticed 'till now. I have dressed my self in black skinny jeans and tank top with black combat boots and a studded leather jacket. My make up is minimal but effective. I have natural foundation, mascara and liquid eve liner giving my eyes small wings at the edge. I finished it all off with a little lip gloss, I never got why girls wore lipstick it's too thick and gross for my taste. My blue-grey eyes stand out and my loose blond hair cascades down my back.

Standing here I realise that I haven't let you in on my little secret. I'm a free runner. The best. My family moved here at the beginning of summer vacation so I had a little bit of time to work up a reputation. I found this place called the pit which is basically a place for free runners and gritting artists. I have to say I'm a bit of both, so I immediately worked up a rep as the girl who is amazing at both.

There I'm not Beatrice Prior, Caleb's helpless little sister. He's only 11 months older than be for god's sake! I'm not the girl who is an easy push over or who is terrible at every subject other than art or P.E. I'm not the girl who's parents care more about her brother than her. There I am Tris the brave girl who an free run and graffiti like nobody's business.

I'm me.

"Beatrice!" My brother shouts. You know what they say, speak of the devil and he will appear. "I'm leaving and if you don't come now I will leave without you." Of course that's my brother being my brother. I grab my school bag and race down the stairs. For his birthday this year my parents gave my brother an apple laptop and a car! I was hoping maybe they would give me a car or a laptop for my birthday too. I wasn't asking for both, just one or the other. But all I got was some notebooks for school and a Starbucks $10 gift card. FOR MY 16TH! It was my brothers 16th and look what he got.

As I get into his Ferrari, he hits me with something else. "Now I'm going over to Susan and Robert's tonight so you will have to walk home. Got that? Ok it's settled." He doesn't even give me an option! I have learned not to fight the matter, because he always wins. NO. .

We pull up at the school and I get out of the car as fast as possible. I have decided that I will go to the Pit after school before going home. It's not like my parents will care if I come home late.

Flash back

I was seven at the time. I was upset that my parents didn't come to my dance recite because they went to Caleb's spelling bee instead. That was the day before, and I was so upset yet mad too.

I ran away because I wanted to get away from it all. I guess that I also wanted my parents to one looking for me. Just so that I would know that they really cared about me.

But they did not come to loo for me. They did not care. It was one of our neighbours who found me in the park late that night.

End of Flash back

I am near to tears so I just get out of the car and do not say a word. I get to the desk and give my name and receive my schedule, locker number and combo.

First I look at my schedule.

Beatrice Prior

1st period- Art miss Wu

2nd period-Maths mr Bowman

3rd period-English mrs Hallway

Lunch

4th period- Science miss Black

5th period- Gym coach Amar

6th period- Free

Great! I can leave early on 6th and go straight to the Pit. I must have gotten lost in thought and next thing I know I bump into someone.


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey I have decided to do something different and do last chapter in four's point of view. It is shorter than last chapter, but I promise that I will make up for it in the next chapter. Enjoy...**

Chapter 3

Four POV.

As I am walking down the hallways on my way to art, somebody bumps into me. Honest to god, if it's one of those sluts again looking for a way to get close to me again I'll tell them where to put it. But instead when I look up, I am met with stormy blue-grey eyes which belong to the most stunning girl that I have ever seen.

Yes, she's not the most beautiful girl that I **have** seen, but there is something different about her. Her long blonde hair and hooked nose. She seems to realise that we have been quite for a bit too long and says "Sorry. I didn't see you there." God even her voice. Wait what?

"Oh it's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either. Hey you new? Need help finding your locker? It's hard to navigate around here isn't it? Oh and what's your name?" My goodness, that's too many questions. I have probably freaked her out and now she'll never want to talk to me again.

"Yes. Please. Yea. And my name's Beatrice."

"Ok, let's get to your locker. What's the number?"

"4610"

I begin to walk off in the direction of the locker and as I am walking begin to think. It doesn't really add up. She seems like a shy girl and yet she dresses boldly. She says her name's Beatrice and yet she seemed quite sad when she said it. Like she doesn't want it. I suddenly stop as I realise that I have almost walked past it and gesture towards it.

She opens it and grabs her books that are already there and shoves them into her bag. She then proceeds to ask me if I know where art is and I lead her towards it. Just my luck, I have that first too! As we enter the classroom it hits me that I never told her my name. How stupid can I be!

So I causally say."My name's Four by the way, I just realised that I never told you."

I walk over to the gangs table and wave her over to us.

Christina screams that they're gonna be and I quote 'besties'. She then introduces her to everybody else and looks at her schedule and I find that I'm in four of her classes-ironic - and lunch.

Then Tori comes in.

"Right class. My name is Tori just don't call me Miss Wu. It makes me feel so old. Now if you would all like to take out your sketch book they should have been in your lockers ready for the new year. I don't mind yo talking as it is only the first day, but I would like you to draw something that you feel represents you."

Ok that's easy. I start to daw anything that comes to mid. Zeke is saying something about how his mom is going out of town again.

"So there's gonna be a party?" I ask

"No dude I'm just gonna sit around all day and watch t.v" he says his voice thick with sarcasm. "Of course there's gonna be a party! I'm a Pedrad.!"

"So am I." Uriah half screams. He sounds offended.

Then I hear Christina trying to bring as she puts it 'Tris' out of a trance. I kinda like that name. I wonder how she came up with it.

Christina succeeds and asks her question again.

"I said what brought you here?"

My mom got a new job and so did my mom, but I think it's just because my brother wanted to so we moved here at the beginning of summer vacation."

Wait. What did she just say?

I'm about to question her about it, but she looks at me with pleading eyes. I decide against it. And whisper. "We'll talk about it later."

I need to get to the bottom of this.


	4. Chapter 5

**hey hope that you all enjoyed last chapter. As promised this one will be a little longer. Please review and like. It does mean a lot to me. I do have another story and will be starting another one so there won't be updates as close as these. I have found that it helps with writers block to have a few story's on the go at a time. Now on with the story...**

Chapter 5

""Tris POV

i walk to lunch with Four. Marlene and Zeke. I have been worried all day. What if Four mentions it to someone? I am sure that he won't, but there is that possibility. I dunno but there is just something about him that I feel like I can trust. How many times I have told myself to relax I can't remember.

We grab our trays and sit down at the table where many of the gang are sitting. Uriah has started lunch with his cake and is eating it like it has fallen from heven. That's the impression that I get. We're all laughing and enjoying ourselves when someone strides toward our table. Who? You may ask. ?

Caleb.

That's who. "AWW! Look who's finall made some friends. Beatrice." He stands there and laughs with some of his nerd friends.

"oh and look who's talking. You and your little band of nerds."

"Finally got a good vocabulary Beatrice."  
"How about this for vocabulary. Piss off Caleb"  
with that he storms off, his little band of nerds in tow. Until now I hadn't realised that the cafeteria had fallen silent. I am grateful when a couple of people start talking and the rest of them take heed.

"Right, among many questions who was that?" Christina asked, or more like demanded.

"Caleb." I say matter-of-factly.

"I mean how do you know him?!"

I mutter that he's my brother under my breath hoping that she'll use drop the matter. "What?"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" I half scream at her."ok now can you just please drop it?" I plead with her."  
"Fine. But we're talking about this later. And BTW: I don't see why any brother should treat his sister like that."

"yeah he was soo rude." Shauna agreed. Most others agreed with her. But it put a smile back on my face to see that Uriah is just stuffing more cake in his mouth. I just burst out laughing when I see where he has gotten it from. He's stolen it from everybody's plates. The others look at me like I'm crazy so I point at him.

They still don't get it until I guesture to their plates. Now they get it. Four looks ready to kill and so does Zeke. Shauna is giggling followed by Christina, Will and supprisingly Lynn. He tries to sneakily take Marlene's-the only piece that he hasn't stolen- and she slapped his hand away.

She goes to eat it but Uriah is looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She must feel bad because she then procceeds to cut it in half and give the other to him.

Science went well but it wasn't my best subject. When we get to gym, I enter the girls changing rooms and find that we have to wear a uniform. Apparently the new principal who took power only this year wanted the school to wear a uniforms do this was the compromise.

I enjoy the fact that it flatters no one. NO. ONE.

Christina looks ready to murder. Luckily before she can do anything the coach speaks. Well I say speaks, I kinda mean shouts. "Listen up! My name is coach Amar incase you didn't know! Right today we wil be completing an obstacle course. Line up!" YES! Is all that I can think. I'm great at these things.

Everybody is doing ok, but I don't think that Lauren can recover from the fall flat on her face it was hilarious. Before I know it it's my turn. I give it a running start. Scale the rope and flip over the fence. Then I slip under the wire and clear the hurdles. Coach Amar clips the stop watch and announces that I have the fastest time in seven years. 32 seconds. Wow I didn't think that I went that fast.

On my way back to the others I receive a glare from Lauren. Oh if looks could kill. "Where d'ya learn to do that?!" Zeke inquired. I shrugged my shoulders and replied"places."

"you do not learn to do that from places". Four countered using air qoutes around the word 'places'.

"ok look. If it makes you feel any better I received a death threat via glare from bitch face over there" they immediately know who I'm talking about.

"Hey that rhymed!" Oh Uri. I guess it kinda did. Glare and there. Soon gym is drawing to a close and nobody from our little group has done horribly. Wait. Did I just say 'our' little group. I don't really like to get attached to anyone except from the people in the pit.

One: because Caleb could find out and make my life hell.

Two: because I don't want them to know how screwed up I really am.

Once gym is over, I get changed and say goodbye to everybody. I have my free all to myself and since it's the last lesson of the day, I can go to the Pit. It's located on the outskirts of Chicago and since I don't have a car I decide to take the bus. On weekends when I have the whole day to myself, I will happily walk the four to five hours that it takes to get there. But today I don't feel like it.

Plus it's the end of a long school day. I get on the bus and plug in my headphones and listen to my music. You might be thinking. Well her parents got her an iPod so they can't be that bad.

Well I regret to inform you no.

This new iPod touch is the result of me working my ass off at an Apple Store last year. They gave me my wages minus the amount that the iPod cost. I would love to say that my parents cared enough to at least get me these, but the truth is that they don't.

I get off the bus after an hour at the very last stop. It's only a little further than this. The Pit is hard to find if you don' know where to look. As I said before, it is located on the outskirts of Chicago and behind an abandoned theme park. It actually looks like it belongs in the theme park, so it doesn't stand out.

I push open the doubble doors that separate the Pit from the outside world. There is only one rule here: what happens here stays here. It's a good rule when you think about it. It also keeps the Pit secret. Not many people know about this place and the ones who do mostly have sad or troubled pasts. If not then they were most likely invited here by a friend.

It works off of a points system. So if you wish to buy anything from the shops you don't need any cash. ActUgly I have been saving my points for one thing. A tattoo. I have always wanted one and there is no law against it. Now that I'm sixteen I can legally get one no questions asked. Although here you do see many underaged kids getting one but nobody really minds.

You may ask what the pit looks like and I will explaine. The roof and four floors below that are used for fre running and other sports such as basketball and hockey. Five floors below that are for cafes, tattoo parlours and various other shops. The last five floors are used for graffiti. Also there is a massive hole in the middle that is used for rock climbing and one fall will kill you.

When I enter the pit I say hi to Jerri who is always positioned next to the entrance. I swear that he is always stoned but nice enough. I enter my name into the scrappy computer and check my points balance. I have 333,456. Wow. I haden't realised just how much I have been here.

As I walk towards the shops, I can feel my self transforming into Tris. The person that I like. Who I aspire to be. Earlier today Christin asked me if there was a nickname that I go by and I absentmindedly told her Tris.-oops.

although she'll never be able to trace me here. Right?

You're just being paranoid. I keep telling myself.

I manage to make it to the tattoo parlour. It's run by a man named Bud. He's nice and is passionate about his work. Though he's very quite. I look around the shop until I find the design that I love. It's of three birds. I would normally say that they're for my family since there's three of them but that's simply not true. However much I would love to say that.

No they're for the three things that I tell myself every day.

"Ok where would you like it?"  
"my collar bone please." I reply. I want them close to my heart to remind me that they are always close to me.

After a couple of hours later, bud announces that it was done.


	5. Important

**So I want to address a coupple of things. First off thank you to people who have read this story and who have reviewed it means a lot. That brings me to my next point. There have been concernes about me putting Tris & Four together too soon. Don't worry about that! I don't even know if they're gonna end up together. (Even though it is a strong possibility) That's all thanks again to everyone. **-bye!


	6. Chapter 7

**hey sorry that it took so long to update. Only a week now until summer holidays! Yay! Although I will be doing a little bit of studying, I will be updating a load more. Thanks for all of the support. On with the story...**

After I have paid for my tattoo-which was supprisingly cheap-I decide to go and do a bit of graffiti. This usually clears my head and gives me time to think. As I enter one of the rooms I see that they have washed it down. Sometimes this happens. Although they don't like doing it, when there becomes little space to spray they wash away some of the older work that hasn't been touched in ages. It just gives us a bit more space to work and it only happens about once or twice a year or so I have heard. I haven't been here for long, but I know some people who have and they've told me everything that I need to know.

After a while I decide to go up to the shops before I leave. I need some new tops and I can't expect my parents to get me any. You see they put about 200 dollars in my account each month and it's the middle of the moth and I had to get some supplies for school. Normally it would last me a lot longer but the start of school is expensive ! Anyways I like the tops here a lot more.

They're dark colours like black, blue, blood red. These are the only things that I really like to wear. I enter a shop and end up getting : 5 black crop tops one with red lace, 2 new bras and underwear and 3 new pairs of skinny jeans- one with a really cool skull design.

-time skip to when she is exiting the bus near her house-

It's only about a 20 minute walk back to my house and when I look at my clock it's 9:35 I normally stay a lot longer at the pit but I have decided to make an effort to get a bit of sleep tonight. As I cut through the park I notice that Four, Zeke,Uriah, Shauna and Christina are here. I wonder where everybody else are. I pick up the pace hoping that they don't notice me. But Christina being Christina does.

They all walk over to me. I think about making a run for it but I guess I'll have to come up with a good excuse. "Hey we're just waiting for the rest to get the cars. You want a lift?' Inquires Christina.

"" No thanks I literally just live around the corner."

"ok I did try to phoe you but you didn't answer. Anyways we were out getting stuff for a pray o Friday night straight after school and it will be. Sleep over one. So if you bring some of your things to school, keep them in your locker and hang around for las lesson we can all head over to Uriah and Zekes together!" She squeals the last part.

" Ok sounds great. By the way I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone I just didn't hear it. See you guys tomorrow at school." They all say something along the lines of yeah and I continue on my way. When I finally get home I try the door and it's locked. Frustrated I try the back door.

locked.

Frustrated I climb the tree that is positioned opposite my bedroom window which is opposite to another window of another bedroom on another house. (A LOT OF ANOTHNERS I KNOW) But I really hope that no one sees me. However when I Risk a glance and am met by the curious eyes that belong to none other than Four. He opens his window and says in a hushed tone.

"what're you dong?"  
"climbing a tree" I state like it's obvious

"but why?"

"the door's locked."

"Did you try the back?" He questioned

"no Four. I tryed the font and when that didn't work I decided to climb a tree." Note the sarcasm. He looks at me unimpressed and trying not to laugh.

"of course I tried the back! I'm not stupid Four!"  
"I never said that you were Tris" he says using my nickname. "Anyway don't you have a key?"

"No my brother has it." I state focusing on the tree and climbing up a little further." Well as lovely as this has been, I need to go to bed now. Good night Four."

"night Tris." He says. I climb into my half open window and when I turn around his curtains are drawn. I sigh, close my window and do the same. Once I have changed into my P.J's, I flop Dow onto my bed and check my phone but it's dead. That's why I never heard it when Christina called!

I sigh again and plug it in. (What is it with me and sighing today?) well it has been a long day. Before i go to sleep, I unpack all of those cloths that I bought at the Pit earlier today. I had stuffed them into my school bag. I stroke the crises out and place them into my draws and wardrobe.

All I can think before I go to sleep is:

 _This is going to be a very interesting year._

 **THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE O WHERE THIS STORY COULD GO!. I have the next chapter (sort of) but after that I have no idea. Anything would be helpful.**


	7. Chapter 8

**hey I realise that the last chapter was quite short so I am going to make this one extra long for all of you. Now, on with the story...**

I wake up to my alarm at six-thirty and am suddenly very hungry. Oh yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. That's why.

After I have gate washed and done my teeth, I decide to get ready. I wear the jeans that I brought last evening, the ones with the skull pattern. I also throw on a black flows top which distracts from my jeans a little as I really don't like People looking at my legs all that much. After that I do my makeup, just a little foundation, lipgloss and natural eye shadow.

I head downstairs for breakfast and find my parents sitting at the table already eating. No sign of Caleb. That's unusual. "Where's Caleb?"

"he left early to pick some friends up. No you better get going if you don't ant to be late."

Shit is all I an think I leave my breakfast and grab an apple instead. I then slip on my boots and grab my school bag.

,As I exit the house I start down the street at a reasonable rate. _Great going Beatrice you're going to be late on your second day! Ugh you're sooooo stupid!_ I push those thoughts out of my mind and continue on my walk. It shouldn't take me that long and I could make it there with a few minutes to spare.

"Hey!" I hear and turn around. I see Four in a car. "Need a ride?" He questions and I don't hesitate. I nod my head and hop in. Then we speed off. The ride isn't in uncomfortable silence like I worried it might be. Then comes the thing that I dreaded the most. "About yesterday, what did you mean?"

I decide to play dumb. I know exactly what he means. I slipped up. "What?"

"Oh come on. You're not dumb you know exactly what I mean"

"Can you please just leave it a one Four? Please?"

"No I was going to leave it alone but then with your brother at lunch, I think that something's up."

" Fine I'll tell you, but just not right now." He seems satisfied by that answer.

"ok there's no rush. By the way, that tattoo looks great."

" Thanks"

-time skip to lunch-

I've been doing a little bit better at this school than my last. Saying that though, it is only the second day. Most people have noticed my tattoo including Christina. She went absolutely crazy. I still don't know if she liked it or not. Whilst on the subject of tattoos, Uriah reviled that he has one of a snake behind his ear. I'm supprised that I didn't notice it before. But it is pretty well hidden and if you wern't looking for it you wouldn't know that it was there.

Then Zeke speaks. "Everyone coming to our's on Friday yeah? Ok good." God! Nobody ever gets a word in with this guy! "Now we will be playing truth or dare and never have I ever so bring layers for truth or dare but we still need alcohol." Everybody just looked blank.

"I'll bring it." I say

"ok good." Zeke replies.

"wait don't you and Uriah normally get the alcohol?" Will inquires

"yeah but we blew the whole budget that our mom gave us before she left Chicago."-Uriah.

Then he adds to what he just said. "Just so you know Tris, don't get caught with the drinks in school." I keep forgetting that I told Christina my nickname.

"I won't"

The rest of the day went pretty well and before I know it I'm outside the Pit. But today I'm doing something different. Some of the guys that I have met here invited me to race at a street race. Yes it's kinda illegal, but we did do a mini race around here and I am not gonna lie I was frisking awsome.

Plus it's a chance to earn a little bit of cash because my parents really don't give a damn.

"Hey Tris you ready to go?" Maria asks.

"yeah" and I hop in the car.

It's quite a nice car and is suited up for a race with an extra little boost and some other things.

"Right Tris now when we get there we'll park the car and when it's time you can hop right in. " I nod so that Maria knows that I uderstand. It's gonna be epic.

i've never really been to one of these, but we have all come to a mutual agreement which is this.

1) If we win, we will split the money between the four of us. -me Maria, Jacob and Skater. (I know weird name but a nickname.)

2) If this goes well we will come to one every month.

I must have been deep in thought, because before I know it we are pulling up at a slightly lit street with lots of people and cars parked up. We park at the starting point and get out to 'socalise' really it's just everybody placing bets.

I notice the guy who I'll be fighting and see that he is a tall, dark skinned guy with a long beard and pools for eyes.

"You exited?" Asks Skater.

"you know it!."

"well you still have to beat him and they don't tell call him the DESTROYER! For nothing." He says putting on a deep voice when he says destroyer.

"Shut up" I say whilst playfully smacking him on the arm.

The guy running this thing shouts "5 miutes!" We take this as our que to get ready and head over to the car. Just before we get there though I see Four Zeke Will and Uriah. I guess they're having a boy's night out. Well shit. I need to come up with a good cover story and soon but I don't have time.

They spot me and start to come over but I signal that I don't have time and I'll talk to them after. I think they get it.

Not a minute after I get into the car they are preparing to start and I see pretty much everybody running to the finish line. The woman waves the flag and we're off.

I increase speed rapidly and before I know it am in 5th gear. But the other guy is gaining on me quickly I do a couple of swerves hoping to make sure that he doesn't overtake me and when the finish line is in sight I press on the boost and cross the line before I know what's happening.

A few minutes after I get out of the car, I am handed a wad of money. I set it down on the bonnet of the car and start to spread it out between Maria, Jacob, Skater and I. Once I am done, we have $350 each! That's loads!

Some people come up to congratulate me and others to admire the car. Jacob said "I gues we'll b e coming next month!"

"Yeah"

Next thing I know the boys are coming over.

Crap.

i forgot that they were here! I guess that it's too late too late to hide. Uriah's the first too speak "congrats. Where d'ya learn to do that?"  
"Place." They don't look convinced but seem to let it go.

"Well we're all heading home now, Four's dropping us off you need a ride?"-Uriah.

I think about it for a sec. "yeah just give me a sec ok?" He nods and I quickly go over and tell the others that they can go without me as I am getting a ride from the guys.

"ok Tris. See you tomorrow?" Maria asks.

"yeah."

-little time skip-

Once Four has dropped off Will and Uriah and Zeke, he pulls into his garage. "Hope you don't mind, it's just that we live next to each other so I just thought..." He trails off.

"I don't mind Four. See you tomorrow."  
"Ok bye,"  
"bye."

Then I walk into my house and collapse onto my bed.

The next few days at school go ok. The same old thing I guess. The guys didn't mention anything about the race. THANK GOD FOR THAT! Either they were completely drunk and don't remember or they just don't mention it. Either way I'm happy. But I get this creepy feeling that they're keeping it a secret for a reason. Like they're going to use it against me. But they're my friends. They would never do that to me. Right?

Anyways at the moment it's Friday and I'm waiting on the steps of the school for the rest of them with my overnight bag and an Abuundance of alcohol. They have bout five minutes let so I guess that I'll be waiting here for a while. But as if right on que Caleb shows up. I mean I just had one of the best weeks of my life and he has to ruin it!

 _No Tris. Just relax. Don't let him get to you. He can't ruin your week. You won't let him. Got it!_

"Oh look it's Beatrice."

" Please.. Caleb. You knew I was here"

" You're right. I did. " He pauses." I just wanted to remind you that you can't come back to the house tonight. I'm having some friends over."

"Well I'm going to a friend's house anyways"

"Listen to me Beatrice. You are nothing. Even if those people are your friends, they won't be for long so I wouldn't even bother. Got it?"

I want to hit him so badly, but our parent's wouldn't get it. They wouldn't get that he was provoking me. They would take his side.

"Got. It?!" He's getting irritated now.

"Yeah" I say. Defeated.

Then he stalks off. About three minutes later they all come out.

"took ya long enough." We all walk out to the car park and I hop in Christina's BMW like we had planned and with that we were on our way to the Pedrad's. When we get there, I see something that makes my stomach drop...

 **Ohh mini cliff hanger. Well school's finally finished for summer. Yay! Although I do only have 4 weeks. -I know- I will try to update at least twice to 4 times depending. Maybe one a week!**

 **Please review and give me ideas for where this story could go! I am getting kinda stuck for a plot here!**

 **Anyways I will try to update next week.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm sorry. I know that I said that I would try to update every week but I am hopeful that I will update twice this week! Btw please give me new ideas! On with the story.**

Susan and Robert that's who I see. Before we moved here, we used to be neighbours and Susan my best friend. My heart rate speeds up drastically and I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack. Christina hasn't noticed...yet. Thank god.

As we pull up I hesitantly walk to to them.

"what are you guys doing here" I say politely.

Zeke answers."oh I met Robert at camp a couple of summers ago and they were in Chicago and I said that they could come over." Then he looks at me weirdly. "Why? Do you know them?"

"Umm.. Yeah we used to be neighbours that's all."  
"Ok" Zeke replies.

 **-time skip to when they are setting up for games-**

We are all just pushing the sofa's out of the way so that we can all sit in a circle on the floor for games. God how I hope that they are drinking games. I don' think that I'll be able to make it through the night without alcohol. Wait I brought the alcohol with me so there must be drinking games otherwise it's just a waste.

With this thought I relax a little but not for long when Susan walks up to me. _go away I don't want to talk to you. Please go away please..._

But,of course, no such luck.

She comes up to me and innocently twirls her hair with her finger and sweetly smiles. This is what anyone else would see. To me I see her twisting her hair like she's trying to figure something out. That's what she always did in math class the one that she struggled with. I see her lips curling like she's finally figured it out. I think that she forgets.. A long time ago... We used to be best friends.

Inseprable.

Once upon a time.

"hey. Tris is it now?" She looks genuinely confused. So I answer politely hoping that this will be the only reason that she wants to talk.

"Yeah it is Susan."

"why?" Oh god here she goes. She's always been like Caleb this way. Once she asks one question and isn't satisfied by the answer, a hundred more follow.

"Oh it's just a nickname that I go by now short for-"

"Beatrice." She finishes for me. "I know."

"you know Tris I really am sorry for what I did." I look at her trying to figure out if this is just part of a plan." And just so that you know, I didn't want to come here. Robert said something bout there being a Tris here that he had to see and I didn't put two and two together."

"then why didn't you stay in the hotel with your parents or go to a coffee shop or something."

"Our parents are on a date and they practically ordered me to go with Robert so they would know if I didn't. I wish our school started at the same time as your new one.' Shit I forgot that their school (my old one) finishes for summer later so they start back two weeks later too. I know it's quite weird.

"Oh yeah I forgot that the school over there starts later." Somehow she dosenn't look competent convinced. Just as she opens her mouth to ask another question.

"Right everybody in a circle." Zeke announce/orders. And we all form a sort of circle on the floor. "So we're going to start with truth or dare and then never have I ever will either be tonight or tomorrow owning depending on how long truth or dare goes on for. Who knows, maybe both." He says with a mischievous grin.

Before we start Uriah cuts in. "The penalty for truth or dare is taking off an artical of clothing. -NO SHOES OR SOCKS!" He basically screams. "And never have I ever will be normal alcohol curtesy of Trissy."

'Don't you ever call me that again Uriah!" I say dead seriously.

I am currently positioned beteen Christina and Uriah so when he shouts "I'll

start!" He practically bursts my ear drum.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare! When have you ever known me to pick truth?"

"ok I dare you to..." Uriah trails off like he's thinking. "I dare you to run around this part of the neighbourhood screaming the pink fluffy unicorn song and you have to do it dressed like a unicorn!"

"ok!" And with that Zeke rushes off into his room and emerges wearing a unicorn outfit. If I didn't know Zeke I would wonder where he got that from and why it was just lying around n his room but if he didn't I guess that would be just as shocking. He then proceeds to do his dare and by the end we're all in stitches.

i blank out for a few rounds until I hear my name. "Tris truth or dare"

"ummmm... Dare"

"ok then" Christina says. "I dare you to let me give you a makeover." Well that's not the worst dare that she could have given me. I guess that it's not worth taking off a piece of clothing for. So I agree.

Christina then takes me into another room and pokes me for what seems like hours. After she's done though I look good I guess. When I look in the mirror I see that she's used foundation and highlighted my cheekbones, a monkey eye look that brings out my blue grey eyes and minimal blush.

"You like?" She asks like she already knows what I'm gonna say.

"yeah."

when we go back into the room, I see the time on the clock that is hanging above the t.v. She took 1 and a half hours!

I stare at her an d if looks could kill...

 **-page break-**

After a couple more hours of prank calls, absurd dares and Uriah drinking toilet water we decide to call it a night. I am happy to say that I have avoided Robert all day. Well all night I guess. I don't know if I hate him more than Caleb or if it is the other way around. You see he's like the double of Caleb and was his best friend. So that's what else is weird. He knows that Caleb lives here in Chicago now but instead of going to hang out with him and his friends at the house he comes here to hang out with some one who he met from summer camp? It just doesn't add up.

you may be wondering why I don't like Susan either. She was my best friend and I confided in her about almost everything. Almost. Well I knew that she always liked Caleb but that didn't mean that she had to go behind my back to be with him. I found them all cuddled up on the sofa making out and watching a movie.

They thought that I was at the library but I had decided to com back early to practise for music,, high as the next day. It wasn't the fact that it happened, but it was the fact that Susan lied about it. She said that she was ill! Ned like a fool I believe bed her. Normally I uldn't hold a grudge, but she knew about Caleb and lied to me! LIED! BEST friend aren't supposed to lie!

Robert announces that he and Susan are leaving an Zeke walks them to the door. When he comes back he do something that I never saw coming.

""What the hell was that Tris!?"

"what do you mean Zeke?" I ask trying to remain calm.

''You basically blanked Robert all night and only talked to Susan once! What are you jelious or something?"

"Do you reall think that I could b e jelious of them?"

"I don't know what to think anymore! Why don't you explain? What the hell happened beteen all of you?"

now I'm mad. "First you accuse me of being jelious of them and then you ask me to explain. You don't know what happened with them and you have no right to!" I can feel myself becoming madder by the second. Susan didn't just go behind my back and snog my brother from hell, but she betrayed me too. Not only with that, but later I found out that she had been telling Caleb about everything that I had confided in her with. And that was a real bitch move.

But of course I can't tell any of them that.

""Fine, if you don't want to tell us then get out!"

""Zeke!" Christina squeaks."you don't have any right to do tat. It's her choice if she doesn't ant to tell us"

"no honestly. Christina it's fine. I have places to be anyways. I'll see you at school on Monday." With that I grab my bag and walk out. the door and I don't look back. I know that I can't go home because Caleb. Has his 'friends' round so there's only one place that. I am able. To go

I hop onto the. Next passing bus and grab a seat. Near the back.. But not the very back. For some weird reason,, I don't like that..

The bus starts to move so I pull out my phone and see that I have loads of missed calls and a few messages. Most of them are from Christina,a few from the others and one from Zeke. I decide to ignore them for now and take a look at them tomorrow. For now though, I just look out the window and watch a dark Chicago wiz past

 **Time skip I know another one?**

As I enter the Pit I feel myself slowly start to relax. This is where I belong nowhere else. Here.

I decide to go to a bar which is located on the shopping floor . It's where I go to get a little bit of quiet and anyways, it's never really busy on Fridays. .

When I enter the bar the smell of cheep whiskey and musky aftershave hits me. It always does but it never bothers me. As I look around I see the usual man who always sits in the corner and the woman who is constantly eating the crazy, cheep burgers that they have here.

The barman aknowlages my presence and I sit at a stool which is positioned at the very end of the bar.

 **Four pov(are you supprised)**

I feel so horrible for Tris. She just left. In the middle of the night! What was Zeke thinking. I mean he's my beat friend and all but he didn't have to go that far.

"hey man" he says as he pats my shoulder.

'hey"

"I just wanted everybody to get along and I invited Robert but I didn't think that he'd actually show up."

"it'll be fine Zeke. But they and Tris obviously have a past; I don't think that it was our place to intrude"

"well I always know who to come to to feel good don't I?" He says with a hint of sarcasm.

""Do you think that we should try and find her?"I ask..

"yeah.."

Zeke,, Uriah. Andy I hop into. My car and we start towards Tris' house...

 **Mini clif hanger again.. Hope that. You all enjoyed. That and sorry if my. Punctuation is. A bit weird but my keyboard is. Broken. Sorry again but I had to update. Anyways.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you all know a few things. First off thanks for everyth**

 **ing and reading the story! Next up this chapter will mainly be in different pov's so please be patient. On with he story...**

 **four POV.**

It's now Saturday morning and I feel terrible. I hardly slept. After we went to Tris's house, her brother answered the door and informed us that she wasn't there. I say informed but he basically snarled like a dog and then slammed the front door in our face.

After that we drove the long way back to Zeke's house in hopes that we would find her but we didn't. I know that Christina has been texting her like crazy but there has been no reply as of yet.

just as I say that Christina basically screams at us to come over to her.

"Tris just relied!" She pauses as if to let us contemplate what that means. "It says: hey Christina. Don't worry I'm not dead. I'll see you on Monday and yes I'm hanging out with some other people for now. Tell everyone else not to worry. Xx"

"did she say where she was?"i ask.

"yeah Four she gave me her exact location and I chose not to tell you guys." She says sarcastically "of course she didn't!"

"you know" I say "I can tell why you two are best friends." Thinking back to the time that I caught tris climbing that tree outside her window.

She looks at me confused but decides not to say anything.

Christina **POV**

I'm confused as to what Four means when he says that he can see why Tris and I are best friends. But right now I ignore it 'cuz I am just happy that she's finally replied. It only took her a whole day!

where is she anyways? Hanging out with some other people! What if they're criminals! Ok I am over reacting. The fact that she texte back earns something. She's ok.

good

now what?

think

what do you do?

"what do we do guys? I ask no particular person.  
"I think that we give her some space" says Shauna. "I mean she said that she'll see us on Monday so we wait 'till then.

 **Zeke POV**

I'm an idiot.

Christina probably hates me now.

i practically just drove her best friend away. But she texted Christina bad so she's ok I guess. But where is she?

I suddenly it hits me.

I signal to Four and then walk into their hen with him trailing behind. I turn around and look at him. 'Four what d'ya think that she might be hanging out with those guys from the race the other night. If she is then-"

"Zeke." He interrupts me. "I think that Shauna's right. I mean we need to give her some space. I know that you want to make thinks right but we can wait to see tris till Monday."

oh my god! He's acting like it's nothing. She walked out in the middle of the night and gave Chris one lousy text and nobody seems to be worried I mean..

now I know why I'm so worried. If anything happens to her it'll be MY fault.

i know this feeling

Guilt.

 **Tris POV**

After I text Christina I flop down onto the bed that I rented for the night. I mean it's not that bad and it has a bathroom with a functioning shower! I mean that's rare here in the pit.

I' be already had a shower and all that so I guess that it's time for some breakfast. I didn't wake up until late this morning, but I did have a late-ish gift and haven't really slept that much all week.

I love renting rooms here. I mean I did it a LOT! During the summer. When things at home became unbearable. I spent a whole two weeks here and nobody noticed. Nobody cared.

i have thought about getting myself an apartment here. But that would mean that I would have to get up at basically midnight every day to get to school on time. However, if I'm honest, that's only a couple of hours earlier that I get up at now.

But I push that thought to one side. Only a couple more years and then I can get an apartment. Maybe I'll get one near the outskirts so that I can visit the Pit more often maybe before and after work or something. An

Anyways, I have time to think about that.

As I make my way to a cafe here I see how quiet it is here today. I guess that it is Saturdy so maybe they're all having a sleep in.

When I've sat down and gotten my pancakes and orrange juice, I make a list of things that I need to do today. Since it was Fridayi rented the room for last night and tonight so I could head back to the house tomorrow morning. Because of that I will probably need to buy some clothes for tomorrow and I can wash and dry my p.j's at the cleaning service shop so that I can use them tonight.

I mean it wouldn't be the end of the world if I absolutely had to wear them for two night in a row, but I won't do that if I have a choice.

i finish my breakfast and do just that.

-time is skipping-

once I leave my fresh clothes in my room, I start to make my my way up the ramp at the edge of the pit.

"Tris tris tris!" I turn and see Rose sprinting in my direction. Her firey red hair swaying behind her; emerald eyes glittering with mischief.

"Rose what is it?"

"Me and some of the other guys are heading up to the roof 'cuz there's newbies! Come on you're always there to scare the living shit out of them."

"oh no I'm always there to scare the dead shit out of them" I say with sarcasm.

Then we race to the roof.

 **And there you have it. Short but sweet. Please review and tell me if you liked the different POV's and which you would like me to do more of if so.**


	10. Chapter 11 part one

**Hey. Thanks for reviewing and giving me some ideas for who's POV'S that you would like to see. Somebody suggested a Caleb POV and I like that idea (and didn't think about it much so THANKS!) so I would like to say that it's coming up soon. On with the story...**

 **TRIS POV**

One Rose and I get up onto the roof it's just a waiting game. Seeing how long it will take the newbies to climb up onto the roof. Before the new members get to enter the pit, they have to climb up the side of the building and onto the roof. Then the way the Pi works ,the rules and point system are explained to them. Then they get to have their very first jump onto the net.

i love jumping onto the net. Sometimes after a bit of free running with all of the tricks, we jump over the ledge to the net and see who can do the best trick before they land.

"Remember that Time we climbed the side of the building to get up here before we knew there were stairs?" Asks rose.

I laugh at the memory.

"Yeah. That was the time we were absolutely done in that we collapsed on the floor next to the net!" We're so busy laughing at the memory that I almost died missed a certain dark haired blue eyed person lifting themselves over the roof.

Almost.

four's then followed by the rest of the gang. They look as shocked as I am, but I wipe it off of my face almost as quick as it appeared. They are followed by two more people that I don't recognise.

Once it's clear that nobody else is coming up we begin. Rose starts to talk but is interrupted by one of the boys that I don't recognise.

"My name's Matt."he pauses as if to give us time to acknowledge him. 'And my friend fell on the way up here. Aren't you gonna phone an ambulance?" I walk over to the ledge and see a blonde haired girl sprawled on the floor. I see Frank, the guy who stays on the floor in case of this sort of problem, signalling to me that she is dead.

"she's dead." I say

Matt looks like he's gonna cry. I get it. Someone died on the time that I arrived . But you get used to it.  
"Well are you going to do something about the body?!" Shauna asks looking distraught.

"the body will go to Chicago Med hospital as well as her name age and address. Then her family can burry her."

They all nod their heads to show that they understand.

'Right as I was saying.' Rose begings." There are rules here. The most important being you don't tell people. Not unless you're sure that they can be trusted.'

"if you are here then you have been deemed trustworthy." I speak." If you break that trust, there will be consequences."

Then rose talks again."you don't talk about what happens here you don't even mention the name. Got it?!" She says slightly aggressively. They all nod.

"Second rule." I say."is that if something does happen. Say that somebody was attacked, and don't think that you'll never need it. It does happen more than you'd think, you report it to a higher ranking member such as ourselves or Max."

"I've got a question."

"Yeah Uriah."

"if you only came to Chicago during the summer, how could you be a high ranking member?"

"good question. I spent a lot of time here and scaled the ranks pretty fast.""  
"pretty fast?" Rose ."you're a bloody prodigy Tris! Don't listen to her. She underestimates herself."

"wait now I have another question. Prodigy at what exactly?"

"you'll find out soon enough." Says Rose. "Now there is a points system here and you can use these points for various things such as buying things in the shops, renting rooms and even getting tattoos." As she says this she motions to my collar bone where my three ravens lie. "Now how do I get these points you may ask. Well it's quite simpl. When you enter the Pit, you log in and when you leave, you log back out. The number of hours that you spend here will be counted and multiplied by ten and then that will be the total amount of points that you receive." She pauses allowing me to speak.

"You can earn extra points by doing jobs around the pit. Such as working at stores, cafes or even washing down the graffiti walls. You may also transfer some points to another's account. This could be done to pay a debt or if you lost a bet."

"but to be honest," Rose speaks. 'If you lost a bet, you're more likely to be dead."

"I think that covers just about everything right?" I ask.

"Right."

then to leave them just as shocked, we jump over the edge and onto the net. When we get off at the bottom, I ask "how long d'ya reckon it'll take them to jump?" Just then we see a blur falling onto the net.

"apparently not long"

_time skip-

once we've given them a tour of the place, we all start to go our own ways.

"what are you guys doing here?" I ask christina

"oh, one of zeke's friends invited us and you never told me about this place!"

"well I told you we don't mention it to anybody outside."  
"I know but does that mean that you didn't think that we were reliable?"...

 **Ok I know that this is short but it's only part one! I decided to do this one in two parts as it was taking me forever and it's only a day before school starts back up and do needed to post this before I go back! It will be up in the coming weeks=!**


	11. Chapter 11 part two

**Ok so I know that it been forever, but I just have a lot going on and I know that it is no excuse but still... Can you blame me? Plus I have a new story up called starting again so if you haven't already please check that out and review. It means a lot. Anyways on with the story...**

Why did I not think of telling them about this place? "Well you only met them a few weeks ago" says a voice inside of my head.

'I only met you guys a few weeks ago!" I say following the voice inside my head.

"well it would have been nice to think that you trusted us." She counties.

'It's not my fault that I have a hard time trusting people!"

SHIT.

DID I JUST SAY THAT?

How could I be so stupid!.

 **Christina POV.**

As soon as she says those words I knew that I have hit a soft spot.

I open my mouth to apologise but nothing comes out. I see that everyone else is as taken aback as I am.

Before anyone gets a chance to say anything Tris says "have a good time guys I've got to go. See you tomorrow at school"

with that she walks away leaving us all gobsmacked.

"Is it just me or have we learnt more about tris today than the last two weeks?"

 **Four POV**

I'm mad at Christina. Just once. Just once that she had to keep her big mouth shut.

ONCE!

is that too much to ask?!

Zeke must sense my anger because he says quietly."calm down man. I think that we all know that she can take care of herself."

"ok"

"good dude. Now let's go and get some tat's"

that sounds like a good idea. If only we knew where to go.

-let's do the timewarp again-

After getting directions from various people we find the tattoo shop. A guy named Bud greets us and tells us to talk our time looking around. As we are there comes a voice that I would never fail to recognise.

Tris.

i think everybody else heard it too because they all look like they're ease- dropping too.

"Hey Bud!"

"Tris! How 'ya doin'?"

"good thanks."

"well what can I do for 'ya"

"well I'd like a pearcing please!"

"Ok where a outs and please don't say your butt 'cause I've already had to do that today."

she laughs and so does he. We all exchange a glance that says' 'is there something we're missing?'

"On my nose please an I think that you're gonna need to wash your hands."

"Very well."

As she gets it done they both joke around and she seems much more open around him.

Well I guess that she 'trusts him'

i mean what was with that? I am angry with Christina for bringing that out of her but in a strange way, I am glad that she did. At least we know how she feels now.

 **Caleb POV**

Where is that idiot?

i mean I'm not sad that she's been gone for a night, but I do like to see her when she's being ignored by everyone. I've had a hard time since Robert came back and told me what happened. Now she thinks that she ca just go and infultrate the most popular group in our year! Maybe the whole school!

What kind of bitch does she think she is!

i haven't really been that mean to her over the years.

I mean our parents have made it clear that they prefer me over her, so as long as I was getting all of the attention what does it matter?

Why kick her when she was down?

i mean some times I would shout at her and insult her quite a bit but that's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do tonight...

 **OHH... That's that chapter done! Please read an review! Tell me what you think is going to happen next.**

 **just so you know there will be violence in the next chapter. I will try to gloss it over but just please be careful!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey i am so sorry that it's been so long. My target is to post at least two chapters per month. Anyways on with the story...**

Tris POV

i wake up to light streaming through the window. In a pool of my own blood. Now I remember what happened last night,

 _I clamber through the window; the door was locked again. I am about to flop down onto my bed when my door is swung open. There stands Caleb_

 _"there you are you bitch!"_

 _he punches me. Catches me off guard. I take a swing at him getting him right in the nose. I hear a satisfying crunch. Then he pulls out a knife._

 _coward._

 _then he stabs me in the side. Not hard enough to cause any serious enough damage or to make me bleed out just enough to make me feel pain. An artificial wound. He then starts to etch things into my skin. Patterns. A sick and twisted form of art. I'm screaming in pain._

 _I've never felt this amount of pain before and all I can think is that this has all just escalated. My parents and Caleb have never done anything physical before. Just enough to be classed as emotional abuse or neglect. I last about half an hour and then pass out due to pain._

I get up and look at myself in the mirror. Bruises on my face, arms and neck. I then look at the patterns that he etched into my skin on my arms and stomach. After I have taken a shower and brushed my teeth,i dress in jeans and a long sleeved top that shoes off my tattoo. I then put makeup on my face and blend it into my neck to hide the bruises.

I decide to leave my hair down though in hopes that it will further help to hide the damage. I slip on my shoes and a black hoodie as well as grabbing my bag. Before I leave the house I also snatch an apple to munch on whilst walking to school. Pain is all I feel as I walk. Pure pain.

Soon enough I arrive at school. I see the gang waiting at the entrance. I don't think they'll notice me as I have my hood up and everything. But Four does and points me out to the rest of them. They all look at me with worried expressions.

Shit they know something's up.

I still try to slip past them, but Zeke grabs my arm. I Yelp out in pain. Worried he lets go immediately. I take this opportunity to walk past them all and head to first lesson.

i get to art and sit at the back. It takes about five minutes for the rest of the class to get here. When my 'friends' walk into class they all sit in the row in front of me as there are no seats next to me. Which I made sure of. I know it was rude but I don't feel like talking today, not after last night. Once lesson starts and we are instructed to "draw something that represents an emotion.", Christina turns around to face me.

"Are you ok Tris? Look I get if you don't want to talk to us, especially me, but we are worried about you" I don't answer. "Please Tris..." She almost begs. I just go back to my work. She lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine, but you're still sitting with us at lunch. Plus I have all of the same lessons as you."

Then everyone else tries to get me to talk. Even Lynn! By the time Four tries I've had enough. "Will you all please just shut the hell up?!" I whisper shout. "It's not you guys I promise! Just some shit things happened last night and I do not want to talk about it and you are all just making it worse so will you do me a favour and stop?!"

I can't believe what I have just said. I might have just pushed away the little friends that I have.

-time skip-

I am on the bus on my way to the pit.

Today I didn't sit with any of my new 'friends' at lunch.

In fact I didn't sit with anybody.

i skipped lunch.

I just didn't want to face them. I mean I could get away with the not talking thing in class. But in a room full of people. No teachers. And no escape route without every person seeing and judging me. There was no easy I was going there.

in fact I don't know if i'm even going to school tomorrow.

I don't even know what I'm going to do now.

 **Hey I know it's short and I know that I keep saying that I will make them longer but I have had a lot on and now I can only update on my iPad which is not great for for some weird reason. But hopefully in a few months my laptop will be working again. Until then please review and watch out for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! I know that I haven't updated in almost two years, but I needed a break. Now I'm back and ready to write better than ever.**

 **Anyways...On with the story...**

 **Tris POV**

As I lie on the bed, staring at the cheap fan that is whirling dust around the room, I think about what I've done. On Monday after school (I managed to avoid everyone on the way out) I hopped on a bus and rode to the pit. I have been staying here for a whole week, skipping school.-I phoned in sick pretending to be my Mom. Coming to think about it, thank goodness nobody noticed that it wasn't her because if they did I'd be...

A sharp knock on my door interrupts my train of thoughts. I reluctantly roll out of the bed and open it to find none other than Christina looking at me with pleading eyes. I am about to close the door on her when she hands me a letter and walks away.

Honestly I'm not sure what to make of it all. I mean, how did she even find me? Who told her? Is she mad? Well I figure that I am about to find out as I peach on the edge of my bed and open the letter:

 _Dear Tris,_

 _I hope that you are not too mad as I_ _kind of_ _lied about it being a family emergency in order to find you. (The lady at the front desk thinks that we're cousins now). I am sorry for hurting your feelings and I know that you have been skipping school, just like I know that you have been ignoring my texts and that you skipped lunch with us on Monday._

 _I get not wanting to be bombarded with questions/ accusations but we are all worried about you. Especially me. I just want to talk and if you need somebody just to listen then that's what I'll do. And if you don't want to talk to me then at least just text Zeke. -He's feeling really guilty, still (even though it's been over a week now)_

 _Please phone me._

 _Love Christina._

 _(Your bestie until I say otherwise)_

Wow... I didn't know that she cared so much.

I reach for my phone and realise that I am either making the best or worst decision in my life. I call Christina but she doesn't pick up. I am about to hang up realising that maybe I took too long or that this is all some horrible joke when my door bursts open.

There she is just joking about how I should really 'learn to lock my door" when I interrupt her with a big hug- which I don't normally do but I really need one at the moment.

After a minute, or possibly more, we sit down without speaking and she just looks at me. Suddenly I realise that she must be waiting for me to talk first, so I do. Before I know it I can't stop talking. I tell her everything. EVERYTHING. I told her about my parents. About Caleb. Everything.

..."Just please don't tell everyone else, not yet, maybe not ever."

She just looks at me. What if I made a massive mistake? What if she can be trusted but just slips up and tells someone accidentally? What if we're not friends anymore? What if she just pity's me now? What if she never talks to me again?

But after my mini freak out, she doesn't look at me with pity, she does talk to me. In fact, we talk for the whole night, about tomorrow-which is Monday- about everyone else and about her too. And before we know it her Mom is texting her to see when she will be home and as it turns out 'we' are both heading back to hers for the night and I don't get any say in it.

-Time skip to the morning-

When we are in the car on our way to school, Christina and I just sit in silence with me clutching my backpack for dear life. When we talked about it last night, I didn't think that I was so nervous but I am. I am way too nervous to be healthy. All that I can think about is everyone at school. About if they still want to be friends with me.

Christina must notice this because as we are pulling up to the school she gives me a re-assuring nudge and says "It'll be fine. They just need to know that you are ok." And with that we make our way to first class and I find myself staring face to face with the principal...

 **Dun Dun Dun...! Hope that you like the chapter. I am hopefully also going to update either later on today or tomorrow night. Until then ... Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey** **! So I know that I haven't updated in a while (I've just been really busy) . Anyways on with the story...**

 **TRIS POV**

"So Beatrice I know that you have skipped school for the whole of last week" says Mr Max.

I resist the urge to correct him and say that I was at school last Monday morning. I clench my hands into small fists to stop me from shaking. What if he calls my 'parents'?

I zone out after a while as I feel sick at the thought of any disciplinary action that could be taken towards me. One sentence does catch my attention though. "...However I have reviewed your file and noticed that nothing such as this has ever happened before now. Therefore I have decided to trust your parents original message that you were actually sick, I do hope that I only had to do this because I received an anonymous tip that you had been skipping and I wanted to see you face to face to decide if you were lying. But now I can clearly see that you weren't."

I don't want to speak but I force myself to. I push the lump in my throat down and speak. "Thanks. Sorry, but can I go to class now?" He looks at me weirdly and I know that I've been rude so force myself to come up with a fast explanation. "It's just... I really don't want to miss anymore class time, especially art."

Max seems quite taken aback but the pen just nods his head in approval.- "I knew that you're a good student."

I take that as my opportunity to dismiss myself and walk into class. Luckily, Christina and I had arrived very early and the principle and informed her that I would be late, and so I only missed about ten minutes of lesson. I scan the room and see that Christina had saved me a seat, at the back of the room, next to her and Zeke.

I know that she did this for two reasons:

1-so that we could speak and probably so that she could chat my ear off about shopping or some other things.

2- so that I could talk to Zeke (I had asked her last night).

After Christina catches me up on what Tori had asked us to do, I turn to Zeke. He looks at me with large, worried eyes. "Look-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"No Zeke. Just let me speak...please? " he nods. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you and stormed out. I didn't realise how bad that must have made you feel."

"No, it's me who should apoligise." I shake my head. "No Tris, really. I shouldn't have stepped over boundaries. I accused you of something that I had no business getting involved in, I kicked you out in the middle of the night, i-" I decided to cut him off right there. That's enough grovelling.

"Zeke, it's fine. I forgive you."

 **Hey! Look, I know that it's been ages...since I updated and that this is really short. (I hate when people do both of these things too but I've had a lot going on) Anyways, I will do my best to update as often as possible.-I promise that I will really try. I've also had inspiration for fanfics on other movies and books-so let me know if you're interested! I have also had a lot of writer's block recently and I haven't been as invested in the Divergent series as I used to be-but that's not saying that I'm not!**

 **Anyways-thanks for your patience and let me know if you have any ideas for this fic-I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
